Debts and Accounts
"Debts and Accounts" is the 10th episode of the second season, and the 23rd episode in the series overall. It was written by co-producer Chris Provenzano and directed by John David Coles. It first aired on April 13, 2011. Plot Synopsis As Winona begins divorce proceedings, Raylan begins to contemplate his future as a marshal. Meanwhile, Dickie Bennett takes exception to his family's new business arrangement with Boyd Crowder. Recap Raylan enters marshals' headquarters where Art has news: Doyle is claiming that his late brother Coover "went rogue" and killed Loretta's pop over a wristwatch. Art is brusque with him. Raylan then follows Art into his office and hesitantly starts inquiring in the vaguest of terms about where he stands with Art, referring to Winona's recent theft from the evidence room — without getting nearly so specific, of course. Arts cuts him off. "You know that thing that never happened that we never talk about?" Art asks. "We're not going to talk about it." Art explains that Raylan is a lousy marshal, but a good lawman. Besides, Art adds, if Raylan continues on his current path, he likely won't live long anyway. In a diner, Helen meets with Mags who hands her a bag of cash — her share in the deal with the mining company. Helen then asks Mags not to break the longtime peace between the feuding families. "He had a job to do to protect the girl," Helen pleads. Says Mags: "Raylan killed my baby." Then she reconsiders, pledging not to shed more blood. After Helen leaves, Mags is approached by Hobart Curtis, who berates her for selling out to the mining company — going so far as to suggest that Coover's death is some sort of divine retribution. Mags slaps the man — and warns that it would be unfortunate if his sons grew up without their father. Cowed, the man skulks away. Ava, in the meantime, cooks breakfast for Boyd, who is planning to move out. "When you took me in, you made it clear that you would not endorse any criminal activity," Boyd explains. He then says he'll be "eternally grateful" for Ava's help. Hurt, she tells him to get out. At the US Marshals' HQ, Winona admits that she has been ducking calls from Raylan but she needs a favor. Will Raylan drive his ex to her lawyer's office? Apparently, Winona is finally filing for divorce from Gary. On the ride over, Raylan notices a silver Cadillac following them. He stops the car, gets out and urges the two men inside the Caddy to turn left the next time he turns right. The two men say nothing. Soon after, Winona says that Raylan can never stop doing his job — the latest incident a good example. Just then, Raylan gets a call: Loretta needs to speak with him. Loretta is refusing to enter a foster home in a nice, suburban neighborhood. She wonders why the Bennett clan killed her daddy, who was just a sad old man. Raylan has no answers. He then urges Loretta to give the foster family a try. It could be the start of something great. Loretta nods, agreeing to give it a try. Elsewhere, Mags informs Dickie that he is not to pursue vengeance against Raylan. It will only make the family's business dealings more complicated. Furthermore, Dickie is being cut out of the mining-deal proceeds for "going against the family" and giving up Coover's location to Raylan, but he is being given what is left of their weed business. Dickie appeals to Doyle. "I'm with her on it," Doyle says. He has more bad news: Mags gave Boyd free reign to pursue "any business he wanted." In short, Dickie is ordered not to stand in Boyd's way. Dickie has been effectively neutered. Later, Boyd delivers a deep and apparently heartfelt apology to Johnny, who sits in a wheelchair, having barely survived the gunshot blast from Bo. Johnny doesn't accept his cousin's words, explaining that Boyd is responsible for his current condition, which involves going to the bathroom every day in a bag. "I think about your way every day I empty it," Johnny seethes. Pleads Boyd: "I need you, Johnny, to bring Harlan County back into Crowder control." Johnny considers the offer. Dickie meets with a longtime Bennett associate named Jed and tells the man that Mags is stepping down — and Dickie will be taking over. Would Jed like to step up, too? "I got mouths to feed," Jed says. "I'll do what I gotta do." Boyd and Johnny, meanwhile, waste little time in getting back into the criminal swing of things. They enter a private poker parlor and demand money from everybody — the players and the house. The owner threatens to find the pair. "My name is Boyd Crowder and you can come after me if you want, but it will be the last thing you ever do." In short, the old Boyd is back. Later that night, Winona visits Raylan with news of her divorce. Raylan then admits that he is in love with his ex-wife — and that's why he helped her return the stolen money. "Of course you're in love with me," Winona says. "And I love you back. Now what?" Raylan suggests running away. Winona wants to "think about it." Boyd and Johnny, meanwhile, are discussing the creation of their criminal empire at a tavern when Dickie saunters inside. Dickie informs Boyd — not so politely — that any deal he had with Mags is "over." In fact, Dickie declares that Harlan and all surrounding territories now belong to him. Boyd only smiles. He might have plans for Dickie yet. As Raylan drives Winona home, their car is rammed from behind. It skids to a stop as the two men in the silver Caddy jump out and open fire on them. Raylan and Winona duck into a warehouse. The two would-be assassins enter. Raylan shoots one in the leg with a shotgun — and then finishes him off with a round in the chest. Winona runs toward the exit. As she is about to be shot and killed, Raylan fires. The remaining assailant goes down in a heap. Later, Winona tells Raylan that "yes," she will run away with him. Boyd stands outside Ava's house. She approaches — and the two engage in a passionate kiss. We have seen the sexual chemistry between them slowly building, but this can only complicate matters. Appearances First Appearances #Jed Berwind - A longtime associate of the Bennett family who accepts Dickie's proposal of becoming his partner in the marijuana business in order to provide for his family Deaths *Hitman 1 - Shot in the leg, then in the chest by Raylan Givens. *Hitman 2 - Shot in the back by Raylan Givens. Cast Starring cast *Timothy Olyphant as Raylan Givens *Nick Searcy as Art Mullen *Joelle Carter as Ava Crowder *Jacob Pitts as Tim Gutterson (credit only) *Erica Tazel as Rachel Brooks (credit only) *Natalie Zea as Winona Hawkins * and Walton Goggins as Boyd Crowder Guest stars *Margo Martindale as Mags Bennett *Mark Colson as Hobart Curtis *Jeremy Davies as Dickie Bennett *Kaitlyn Dever as Loretta McCready *Linda Gehringer as Helen Givens *David Meunier as Johnny Crowder *William Ragsdale as Gary Hawkins *Kevin Rankin as Devil *Richard Speight Jr. as Jed Berwind *Joseph Lyle Taylor as Doyle Bennett Co-starring *Mandy McMillian as Winona's Lawyer *Rebecca Metz as Emily *Sean Smith as Gary's Lawyer Screenshot Gallery S2.jpg Category:Season 2 episodes